


Before I Get Too Deep

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Slut," he said affectionately.  "You love it, don't you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I Get Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Telesilla gave me a prompt of John/Rodney, breathplay, so close. I hope you like this one! Title comes from Edie Brickell &amp; The New Bohemians' song "What I Am."

John stood outside Rodney's room, DVD in hand. He didn't do anything so obvious as take a deep breath, since there were other people in the hall, but he did take a second to center himself before triggering the chime. It only took a second for the door to slide open.

"Hey, Rodney," John said, hoping that his desperation didn't show in his voice. "I brought the latest Transformers movie. Mitchell sent it to me - apparently he downloaded it from the web. Interested?"

"Hmmm... Giant, improbable robots, but at least shit blows up. Sounds good to me." Rodney backed out of the doorway, letting John in.

The door slid shut, and John immediately went to his knees, hands on his thighs, eyes cast down. His cock was so hard that he _ached_, but he knew better than to touch himself.

He could feel the warmth radiating off Rodney's legs as he stepped close to John's back, but the first touch startled him. Rodney's hand, large and warm, slid over John's scalp and then clenched tight. John ignored the tiny pinpricks of tears from the sudden pain. He caught himself leaning back into Rodney's comforting bulk, and hastily straightened up.

Rodney's chuckle told John that he'd noticed. "Slut," he said affectionately. "You love it, don't you?"

He tried to nod, only to gasp when Rodney's hand went even tighter. "I've told you before. I expect you to actually answer me."

He swallowed hard and then said, "Yes, I do."

When Rodney released John's hair, John swayed and blinked at the sudden release of pressure. "Strip," Rodney ordered.

Hurriedly standing, John kicked off his shoes, thankful that he'd remembered to change out of his boots. His clothes followed rapidly. Naked, he started to go back to his knees, only to be stopped by Rodney. "I want to play," he said.

John knew what that meant, and he folded his hands behind his back and spread his legs so that Rodney had access to every part of him. Rodney didn't hesitate, running his hand over John's chest and belly and then down to John's cock. He jerked it firmly a few times and then stopped.

"Here's what I'm going to do, John," he said, as his hand traced random patterns on his chest, periodically pinching a nipple and making John gasp. "I'm going to open you up till you're begging for it, nice and slick and ready. Then I'm going to make you wait for it, as I shove my dick down your throat." Rodney's hand stroked over John's neck, making him shudder. "If you're very, very good, I'll fuck you. I might even let you come."

John wanted to beg. Wanted to fall to his knees and offer up his ass, his mouth. But he knew better. If he said anything without being asked a direct question, Rodney would make him get dressed and watch the stupid movie. And he didn't want that.

So he stayed silent as Rodney teased and touched, and made him sweat with it. Finally, he asked a direct question. "Do you want it like that?"

"God, yes," John said, unable to keep silent when he had permission to speak. "Please. Anything. Everything. Just please touch me."

"Go and bend over the side of the bed, ass up," Rodney ordered, and John scurried to obey.

He folded his arms and rested on them, head down and ass up. He knew that he looked like a slut, and he just didn't care - he'd be Rodney's slut as much as Rodney wanted. When he slapped his ass softly, John managed to keep from jumping, but he did push back into Rodney's hand.

There was a click as the lube was opened, and then Rodney's slick fingers rubbed over John's opening until he started to groan. He had to keep his teeth locked together to keep from begging for more.

Slowly, one finger slid into him. It burned, just a little, and John clenched down around it, trying to intensify the burn. It felt so good, and John wanted more.

Rodney seemed able to read John like a book, and slid a second finger into John. He started out slowly, gently, but within a couple of minutes, was fingering John hard and deep - without ever hitting his prostate. That had to be deliberate, because Rodney liked to be a tease, damn him.

Since he still didn't have permission to beg, he did the only thing he could to encourage Rodney. He pushed his ass back into Rodney, trying to make him fuck him harder.

Rodney chuckled and _stopped moving_, the motherfucker. John clenched his teeth and held very still. "Too much, John?"

Yes! A direct question! John answered as evenly as he could. "Not enough. _Please_, Rodney."

"Since you ask so prettily," said Rodney, and he started to move again, fingerbanging John like he could keep doing it forever.

John was sweating and breathing hard. In this position, his cock was poking him in the sternum, and he could feel how wet the head was. His whole body was vibrating like a high voltage wire.

Suddenly, Rodney pulled back and slid right back in with three fingers. Then he crooked them, pressing right on John's prostate. "Beg for it, John. Tell me what I want to hear."

"Please, please, _please_, Rodney," John begged. "I'll do anything you want. Just please fuck me."

"Will you suck me?"

"Yes," moaned John.

"Will you offer your ass if I want to beat it?"

"Yes."

"What won't you do, slut?"

"I - I - " John knew he had hard limits, but just right now, three fingers up his ass and dying for it, he couldn't think of any.

Rodney seemed to take pity on him then. The fingers slid out slowly, leaving John feeling empty and wet and cold. "Rodney - " he moaned out.

"Hush, now," Rodney said, and John had to bite back all the things he wanted to say. "Go to your knees."

John dropped, hard enough that the right knee gave a bit of a twinge. He didn't care. He knelt, facing the empty bed, and just let thought drain out of him. If Rodney wanted him naked and hard and wanting, then that's what he'd get.

There was the sound of Rodney's zipper lowering, and then Rodney stepped between John and the bed. His cock stuck out of his pants, and he should have looked ridiculous, but John found that he didn't care, as long as he could get his mouth around Rodney's dick as soon as possible.

Rodney settled on the edge of the bed, and motioned John forward. He moved till his lips brushed the head of Rodney's dick, and then he waited. Rodney didn't keep him waiting long. His hands wound their way into John's hair, pulling him in. "Open your mouth, John," he ordered.

John did as he was told, opening his mouth and letting Rodney push inside. Rodney's grip on his hair was tight, and he pulled down on it even as his hips thrust up, quickly working Rodney's cock deep into John's throat.

He had no control over the blowjob. All he could do was try to keep his teeth covered and use his tongue as much as possible to pleasure Rodney. From the way that Rodney's breathing was already speeding up, it seemed to be working well.

When Rodney pulled up on John's hair, forcing him to let go of his dick, John whimpered. "Back up a little," Rodney said, voice cracking. "I want to fuck your face." Eagerly, John obeyed, moving back about a foot and opening his mouth so that Rodney would have easy access.

Rodney stood, which gave him a better angle to get deep, and without warning, thrust nice and deep into John's mouth and throat.

He set a brutal pace, hard and fast and deep, and John knew that he'd be hoarse for days after this. He _didn't care._ All he wanted was more. So he tipped his head just a little, just enough...

The tip of Rodney's cock pushed into the opening in the back of John's throat. It immediately cut off John's breathing, but he didn't care. What he did care about was the fact that Rodney was groaning. "Oh, f-fuck, John," said Rodney. "That feels so good. Can you swallow?"

Carefully, trying not to lose the air that he was hoarding in his lungs, John tried to swallow. It hurt, it burned, but it got him a yell from Rodney. "Christ."

Rodney's hands tightened even harder in John's hair, and he ground himself into John's mouth, making John choke a little bit.

His lungs were starting to scream for air, and he knew that he should pull away from Rodney, should take a deep breath. He knew that this probably wasn't safe. He knew that Rodney probably wasn't aware that he couldn't breathe, and that if he wanted to, he could put Rodney on his ass.

He knew all of these things, yet stayed right there, periodically forcing himself to swallow even as black spots danced in his vision.

Just as he thought that he wasn't going to have a choice, Rodney pulled all the way out, leaving John coughing and trying to catch his breath. "You're such a good boy," said Rodney, petting his hair. "I know that's so hard to do. It's hard to just trust and know that I'm going to pull out in time, isn't it?

John nodded, still trying to breathe. Eventually his lungs stopped screaming at him, and he looked up at Rodney. "Again?" he said hopefully.

Rodney smiled widely, and he ran his hands over John's head, stopping with his fingers behind John's ears and his thumbs on the hinge of John's jaw. John obediently opened and took a deep breath as Rodney stroked in again.

This time he didn't pause, setting a slow rhythm that left John able to catch a quick breath between strokes, but nothing deep or relaxing. John didn't care. He loved every second of this. He was nothing more than a toy for Rodney's pleasure and that was just fine with him.

He _liked_ being a toy.

He lost all track of time. Rodney could have been fucking his mouth for minutes or hours. It didn't matter.

When Rodney pulled back, John whined and chased after his cock, wanting it back. "Shh, John. I want your ass. Up on the bed."

Feeling gangly and uncoordinated, John scurried to obey. It took him two tries to get to his feet, since he was still a little dizzy, but he eventually managed it. Kneeling on the edge of the bed, he spread his legs wide before lowering his upper body to the bed, leaving him ass up. He was vulnerable like this, since he couldn't see what Rodney was doing. That was part of the appeal.

He heard the lube open and then close. John watched disinterestedly as the tube landed on the bed next to his face. He was much more focused on what he could hear Rodney doing - touching himself, getting himself wet.

Then Rodney's hands - one wet and one dry - grabbed John by the hips, and there was a broad pressure at his hole. He took a deep breath as Rodney slowly slid inside of him with a heartfelt groan. As his balls slapped against John's ass, John thought to himself that this was perfect.

"Pretty, pretty little slut," said Rodney. "I know you. You wish you could spend all your time right here, on your knees, or back, or on all fours. As long as I was filling you at end or the other." Rodney slapped his ass _hard_. "Isn't that right? Answer me."

"Yes." John started to rock in place. "Oh, god, yes. Anything, Rodney, just please don't stop."

"I'm not going to stop until I fill your ass with come," said Rodney. "And you love that, don't you?"

"Uh, huh." He was so close. He could feel his orgasm building, but he knew that he'd be punished if he came without permission. He wanted to beg for it, but he didn't have permission for that, either.

Rodney was speeding up, his hips smacking John's ass on every deep thrust. He was grunting with the force of it, making John want even more. Suddenly, Rodney froze in place. Knowing that he was coming, John clenched down tight, trying to milk it out of him.

After a minute, Rodney slumped over his back, making John pant harshly as he tried not to come.

When Rodney had caught his breath, he slowly slid out of John. Reaching below him, he felt John's rock hard cock, making John shudder. "Good boy," he praised. "Now turn over."

Moving gingerly, John did as he was told, lying on the bed on his back. Rodney shot a look at him, and John grimaced, pulling his legs back and exposing his opening to Rodney's gaze. Rodney didn't hesitate, sliding three fingers into John and fingering him again.

"I want to hear you beg, John. If you do it very well, I'll let you come. If you don't, I'll send you back to your room hard and wanting, and won't even let you jerk off. And you know _I'll_ know if you do."

John nodded frantically. He didn't know how Rodney always knew, but he did. John suspected video cameras.

"Please, Rodney. I'm your good little slut. Please let me come," moaned John. "I'll do anything you want, anytime you want."

Rodney was implacable, fingering John as he lost coherence. "I - I - I'll suck you, lick you, beg you, please, please Rodney. It hurts so badly. My nuts hurt."

"These?" Rodney's other hand cupped John's balls, tightening just enough to be a little painful.

"Yeah, yeah... God, Rodney," John stuttered to a halt, unable to think of anything else to say.

"I think you've earned this," said Rodney, leaning forward and taking John's cock into his mouth even as his hands were busy.

Unable to hold back another second, John came with a sob, clenching his thighs so tight that he knew there'd be bruises the next day.

Rodney nursed him through every single aftershock, licking him till he was soft again. Only then did he release John's cock, sliding his fingers out at the same time.

With a soft sound of relief, John let his legs down, and lay collapsed on the bed. He felt used in all the best ways, and he loved it.

Rodney wandered off to the bathroom, returning with a washcloth that he used to clean John up. "Good?" he asked, a little shyly. It never failed to amuse and touch John that Rodney, who was so focused and competent in dominating the _hell_ out of him, always became so nervous immediately after.

"Great," said John. It was. His throat ached, and so did his ass, and he was going to be feeling this for days.


End file.
